


Being a Breeder

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morgan had been left in charge of the troop of scouts for only an hour before they were kidnapped.And now the fifteen year old, his younger brother, and four other boys became test subjects. Their captors were set on creating fast maturing soldiers that could be hired out or sold, and were using the boys' bodies to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreepingDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/gifts).



 

Morgan woke completely nude with a low ache in his belly, surrounded by five other children.

The others began to stir and the fifteen year old recognized his brother. Alex was only seven, not old enough to be in the troop of twelve and thirteen year olds that his older brother had been taking care of before they woke up here, but old enough to have had tagged along with the group.

They had gone to bed last night around the campfire, everything completely normal, and Morgan couldn’t understand how they ended up here.

Getting to his feet, Morgan looked around the large room, empty other than the beds along the walls. He made his way over to Alex on shaky legs and picked the boy up as the child began to cry, frightened.

The other boys stood as well, one of the twelve year olds covering his crotch with his hands. There was a moment of confused silence before the heavy metal door was banging open and a half dozen men filed into the room, completely naked. The first thing that Morgan noticed about them other than their nudity is that they were all very, very, well endowed.

Half of the men were grinning, and all of them were hard.

Morgan stepped back with Alex in his arms despite knowing that there was nowhere to go. The group of men all began selecting boys, some of them bickering over who they thought was prettier. One of them saw Alex and smiled, making his way over.

“No!” Morgan shouted as another man grabbed him and his younger brother was torn away from him.

The man now holding his struggling brother laughed, “aw, you jealous? Maybe I’ll fuck you next time, sweetie,” he mocked and turned to toss Alex onto one of the beds.

Bouncing as he hit the mattress, Alex sobbed. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he was scared and he wanted to go home. The man above him quickly pressed the boy into the bed, subduing Alex as he tried to scramble away.

The other boys had begun to shout and cry but Morgan ignored them, watching in horror as the man keeping Alex pinned face-down on the bed reached for his brother’s ass. The teenager yelped as the large man holding him plucked one of his nipples to get his attention.

“Is that your little friend?” asked the man as he held Morgan against his muscular chest, “that’s cute. You’re smart enough to know that you’re gonna get raped, right?”

Morgan began to sob and shook his head. The man rolled his eyes and continued, “there’s no way around it, you know that. So how about you be a good boy or instead of fucking you, I shove my cock up your friend’s tight little hole alongside my friend Dave. Do you think he can take two cocks, Dave?”

Dave paused, one finger deep inside of the weeping seven year old. He made a show of feeling around for a moment and then shrugged, “probably not, but we can try.”

“Don’t!” Morgan cried out.

He shot a look around the room in dismay. The door was closed and the six boys were locked in with the men. There was no way around it, they were going to get raped. The boy drooped and acquiesced, “okay! I’ll be good, just don’t hurt him!”

Hands began to run over the teen’s slim body and the boy stood stock still and didn’t resist, crying. He was roughly led over to the bed next to his brother’s and crawled onto it without having to have been told. As soon as he began to hesitantly lie on his back he was hurried along, the man pushing him onto the bed, impatient, “do you know why you’re here?” the man asked as he spread the boy’s legs.

Morgan sniffled and kept his legs wide, terrified of what would happen to his brother if he didn’t.

The man grinned and leaned in close in order to purr the answer into the boy’s ear, “you’re here for me to fuck, however I want, as much as I want, as long as I cum inside of that pretty little ass of yours.”

Letting out a sob at the news, Morgan turned away, looking over at his brother. Alex let out a little yelp as another finger was slipped into him. Dave had his hand in between the seven year old’s legs and was thrusting his fingers into him almost violently.

“No…” Morgan begged before his eyes snapped back down to himself as dry fingers brushed over his own virgin hole.

“Oh god, please no!” the boy cried out as the finger circled his ring before pressing in.

It wasn’t as painful as Morgan had thought that it would be. It was uncomfortable, but he had always heard that you absolutely needed lube for anal sex, so he had been expecting blind pain tearing through him.

A second finger was added, slipping in alongside the first and making Morgan grunt. The fingers wiggled inside of him, curling inside of him as the man searched for something. The man soon found what he was looking for, laughing as the boy gasped and froze as his prostate was pressed on. Repeating the action several more times, he began to milk to boy’s prostate, forcing Morgan’s cock to swell and grow with interest.

Morgan gasped again as he realized that something felt different in his ass. He felt wet down there, and he worried suddenly that he was bleeding. The man fingering him saw his distress and explained, “you saw the good doctor before they put you in here. He… changed some things about you. They decided that it was too much of a hassle to make us have to lube you up all the time so they made your ass into a little pussy.”

The boy stared at him, still not understanding.

“You can get wet now, like a girl,” the man continued, swirling his fingers around inside of the teen.

He pulled his hand free and held up his glistening fingers for Morgan to see, “this is proof that you love having me rape you,” he mocked with a grin.

“No I don’t,” Morgan denied, shaking his head.

The man’s face darkened and he looked over to Alex meaningfully, “well if you don’t love it I’ll see if your friend does…” he told the boy as he started to move away.

“Wait!” Morgan cried out, “I do love it! I love it… please-- please put your fingers back in my ass!”

“Wow, you are a slut,” the man laughed and thrust three fingers into the boy, making Morgan throw his head back and choke at the unexpected stretch.

Soon the man had deemed him ready and shoved the bed’s pillow under the boy’s ass. He pressed the head of his dick to Morgan’s hole but didn’t yet push inside, “beg me for it,” the man instructed.

“Ah… please…” Morgan started awkwardly, “please fuck me. Put-- put your dick in me.”

The man frowned, disappointed with the boy’s dirty talk, “we’ll have to work on that,” he told himself.

He thrust his hips forward slowly, easing the tip of his cock past the boy’s tight right of muscle. The man pushed hard suddenly, grunting as he popped inside, “Fuck…” he hissed, “you’re tight.”

Morgan had his eyes squeezed closed, taking huge, deep breaths as he tried to adjust to the cock inside of him. It wasn’t even all of the way inside, but it felt overwhelmingly huge. Alex screamed next to them and Morgan couldn’t bring himself to look, certain that the boy was being fucked now. The boy winced as the man shifted inside of him before pushing himself in deeper, steadily sliding in until he had filled him to the root.

The boy’s ass stung and ached, stretched full by the huge cock. The man was nine full inches, making even breathing uncomfortable, he was so stuffed.

Dave was a similar size, just a little shorter. He filled Alex’s whole descending colon and the little boy shrieked as he was pounded into, the man’s dick bulging out the child’s stomach as he thrusted. Alex called out for his brother and Morgan sobbed out, “I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry, Alex…”

The man inside of Morgan began to move, rocking his hips and moaning as he covered the boy with his body, “so fucking tight… gotta loosen you up,” he ground out.

He changed his angle and suddenly he was grinding up against Morgan’s prostate, making the boy cry out, his hands flying to the firm chest of the man over him. He didn’t actually push the man away, remembering at the last moment not to make him mad.

The teenager forgot to move his hands away as the man began fucking him deeper, still making sure to hit that spot inside of him. He was getting wetter, the man able to fuck him easier now. Morgan began to moan softly, keeping his eyes shut firmly. He tried to smother the little noises that he was making but it was getting harder the longer that he was raped.

His cock stood at attention, much smaller than the men in the room’s dicks. He almost wished that the man fucking him would touch it, he was getting close and we wanted to cum so bad.

Toes curling, the boy couldn’t help but tilt his hips, allowing the man a better angle. They both grunted and the man’s lips curled in amusement, “aw, what a cute little slut,” he cooed.

Morgan let out an “ah!” as he happened to cum, his cock untouched, as he was called a slut. He began to cry harder. He felt like a slut. Only a slut would cum from being raped.

Soon he was whining as his prostate was battered, oversensitive, and he prayed that the man would finish quick.

With a few more thrusts against the boy’s prostate the man came as deep inside of him as he could. He pulled out and left the boy panting on the bed for a moment, unlocking a cabinet and retrieving a buttplug. He slid the large toy easily into Morgan’s loosened hole, the boy still wet inside, “that’ll keep my cum in you,” the man explained, “and don’t think about taking it out, this room is full of cameras.”

Alex was freed from Dave and he ran over to his brother, weeping, a plug inside of his ass as well. He had cum while being fucked, and that as well as the rape itself had left him terrified. Morgan pulled the boy onto the bed and into his arms, holding him tightly as the rest of the men finished fucking the other scouts. Dave and the other man left them alone as they watched the proceedings as well. Soon the men were finished with the boys and began leaving the room without another word.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days the men would visit them. Sometimes a few at a time, and sometimes all of them would come into the room at once.

The man that had fucked him on that first day was named Henry, Morgan had discovered, and the man had informed the teen that the men didn’t need to come visit the boys everyday, they just liked fucking them that much.

On the fourth day of their captivity Morgan noticed something wrong with Alex. His stomach seemed to bulge a bit, leaving the teen concerned. He had mentioned it to Dave and Henry, but the two had just laughed at him as Henry pressed him down onto his bed.

On the seventh day Morgan was starting to panic; not only was Alex now significantly bloated, but so were Morgan and the rest of the boys. Their bumps were smaller than the little boy’s, probably due to their size difference, Morgan expected. When the group of men entered the room on that day Morgan pleaded with Henry to at least tell him what was happening. The man grinned and finally agreed to talk, “you’re all pregnant,” he revealed.

Morgan stared at him, half shocked and half in disbelief, “boy’s can’t get pregnant,” he reminded the man.

“Sluts like you can,” Henry grinned, “The only test subjects that survived the implant and accelerated gestations were boys below eighteen. They selected you boys for your compatibility with the program and they selected us men for our genetics. I don’t understand the science behind if but long story short, you cum with your prostate, you ovulate. So we make extra sure to play with that little button.”

The teen looked down at his distended stomach, horrified. He cautiously placed his hands on his belly, yelping as the baby inside of him choose that moment to kick for the first time. He looked over at Alex, who was currently moaning as he was fucked by a man other than Dave.

Morgan began to cry, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the floor.

On the seventh day the boys were huge, looking as though they were already nine months along. Alex was even bigger than the rest of them, barely able to stay on his feet, his center of gravity off.

He waddled over to his brother and Morgan helped him onto the bed, struggling with his own large stomach as he picked him up. Soon the little boy was panting, his forehead wrinkled in concentration as he grabbed at his stomach. He began to cry and Morgan looked to one of the cameras, “help! Something’s wrong!”

A small group of people in lab coats came into the room and took Alex away, and when he returned an hour later his stomach was flat.

His nipples were wet and glistening, breast milk beading up on the little buds.

The boy couldn’t tell anyone what had happened, but he was clearly no longer pregnant.

Morgan was next, his stomach suddenly feeling heavier than normal and his baby woke up and began kicking. Something wasn’t right.

His hands flew to his middle as he gasped, suddenly hit by a contraction. He yelped as another one hit him and the doctors came back into the room and helped him to his feet. They took him out of the room and down a corridor. He was ushered into a medical room and placed on the doctor’s table. He was given a shot, and then he was waking up on the table suddenly, his head spinning.

He looked down and sure enough his belly was empty again. He sighed in relief, but was then highly alarmed as he was handed his baby.

Instructed to give the child its first feeding, Morgan looked down at the child in his arms with trepidation. He brought the baby up to his chest and the child latched onto a nipple immediately, suckling hard. With no breasts, Morgan didn’t have much milk and he was soon switching the child over to the other side.

When he was drained they took the baby from him and left the room, the last time Morgan would ever see his child.

Morgan was taken back to the room on shaky legs, flopping down onto one of the beds as soon as he arrived. He told the other boys what was happening, and they were all excited to have the pregnancies end.

Once they were all empty again the men returned, stepping into the room and singling out their favorite boys. Henry made his way to Morgan and grinned at his flat stomach, “looks like you’re all ready to get knocked up again.”

“W-what?” Morgan sputtered.

“You didn’t think that you’d be going home, did you?” the man laughed, “no, you’re staying here to be our pretty little breeder. You’ll be kept pregnant forever from now on.”

Tears began to roll down the boy’s cheeks, and Henry kissed them away.

 

* * *

 

It had been five months since the troop of scouts had been locked in the facility, and the boys were all heavily pregnant like always.

Dave lifted Alex into the air and propped him against a wall to steady him as the man held him up. The seven year old’s stomach would get in the way during some positions and this was one of them that still worked. He was having twins this time, and his gravid belly kept him from being able to walk, he was so large.

The boy waited, panting, for the man to enter him. Alex loved sex now, it made him feel good all over.  
  
Pushing into the boy’s slick hole, Dave grunted. He slammed his hips forward, sending his cock sliding deep. Alex gasped as the man thrust into him, moaning as his ass was pounded. The rough treatment woke the babies inside of the child and they began turning over, restless.

“Ah!” Alex exclaimed as he felt the babies stretch inside of him, their every movement visible within the boy’s stomach. His belly would ripple and bulge as they moved and Alex thought that it felt amazing.

Morgan watched as his brother was fucked, a cock deep inside of him as well. The boys moaned as their prostates were battered. The teen panted as his brother came with a shout as one of his children kicked his belly.

The older boy came as soon after his brother, quivering as pleasure crept over him. He shot his cum onto the sheets, and hoped that he wouldn’t be seeping in the mess later.

Dave continued fucking Alex for some time, chasing his orgasm. Henry came faster, cumming deep into Morgan with a grunt.

Finally finishing up with Alex, Dave stilled his hips and pulled out before settling the little boy back in his bed.

Tomorrow was birthing day and so the men let all of the children get some sleep now that they were done fucking them. They left and the boys all cleaned themselves up before crawling into bed, exhausted.

They couldn’t wait to get pregnant again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to have one chapter. Oops.

 

Something was different this time.

They were all a little over a week along now and Morgan’s middle was well over twice as large as the other boys. He already looked full term but they had about a week left to go. The fifteen year old expressed his concern to Henry, who had placed a hand over his large belly and laughed, “that’s because you have… I think seven of my babies inside of you right now.”

Morgan stared at him for a long moment before tears started rolling down his cheeks, “How? Am-- am I going to die?” the boy worried, placing his hands next to Henry’s on his stomach in concern.

“You’re not going to die,” the man said with a roll of his eyes.

He patted Morgan’s middle and cupped his hand around the back of the boy’s neck instead. He pulled the boy in and bent down for a kiss, Morgan automatically kissing the man back, letting his mouth be devoured. Henry panted, “they put you on fertility drugs last time I knocked you up. They know that you can take it because you’re older, but they want to make sure that the younger ones won’t die before they try it on them as well. They want more babies, and this is easier and cheaper than kidnapping and modifying more children.”

Sniffling, Morgan followed the man to his bed and lied back, the man fitting himself in between the boy’s legs and stroking his thigh, you’re already so pretty all bloated with my kids… I can’t wait to see you in a couple days when you’re so big you can barely move,” he told him with a grin and slid his hand up past the boy’s cock, placing it on Morgan’s belly.

The teen was soon panting as he was fucked, moaning and crying out for more.

He wasn’t the only one, one of the thirteen year old scouts from the troop that Morgan had babysat being brutally pounded into his mattress a few beds down from him. He had his face screwed up as though in pain but soon he was cumming with a wail.

Morgan moaned and followed the other boy. He streaked his own belly with cum, his dick completely untouched.

 

* * *

 

When he was one day from birth he could barely get out of bed. He was able to make it to the toilet and back with help but he was always exhausted at the end of it. Hauling his gravid middle around was a task.

They had gotten him a larger bed in order to make sleeping with his stomach easier and helping prevent him from falling out of the bed. Henry had been delighted, enjoying the other positions that he could now fit Morgan into.

The man had the boy on his side and was curled up around him, spooning his back. He had one hand on Morgan’s giant bump and the other guided his huge cock to Morgan’s hole.

The boy was fucked often enough now that he had loosened enough for the cock to slide inside of him with one firm push of the man’s hips. Henry settled himself in the boy’s ass, the entirety of Henry’s nine inch cock deep inside of him. Morgan moaned as he was entered and quietly begged, “please-- please fuck me, Henry!”

He had come to crave prostate stimulation so much that he had practically forgotten that he even had a dick. Henry hadn’t touched it in over a month now and he had never had any problems cumming anyway, the man pounding against his prostate more than enough to push him into orgasm. Henry obliged with a chuckle, pulling his cock almost completely out of the boy and then slamming back it, making sure to angle himself so that he hit that spot inside of Morgan.

Crying out, Morgan’s hands flew to his stomach beside Henry’s. The rough push of Henry’s dick into his ass had woken up the brood inside of him and they stirred. A few more thrusts and they were shifting and kicking and Morgan could feel it through his skin. He could also actually see the babies moving, his stomach bulging outward. It was especially dramatic when the babies kicked, making the boy gasp as he watched his belly writhe.

“Look, they love having their mama fucked,” the man grinned, giving the boy’s belly a rub.

Morgan bit his lip, doubting that, but he was soon moaning near constantly as the man fucked him hard. The boy gasped out, “pleasepleasepleaseplease… Ah!” as he was pounded, his prostate battered by the man’s dick.

Three things happened at once, Henry pressed down on his belly, one of the babies kicked, and his prostate was hit hard. The boy screamed, jolting as he came. The pleasure had been maddening before, and now that it was spilling over he lost himself to the bliss blooming inside of him.

Henry groaned as he came as well, whispering in Morgan’s ear about how he would stuff him with even more babies soon. Morgan shivered, not entirely in trepidation.

The boy looked out into the room as Henry didn’t yet pull out, keeping his cock inside of the boy as he essentially cuddled him.

Alex was being helped onto the lap of Dave, who was lying in the boy’s bed. The seven year old knew what to do as he straddled him, taking the man’s dick in hand and guiding it to his hole. He sighed as he sat on Dave’s thick cock, the man grabbing his hips to steady him.

It was hard for the little boy to fuck himself on the dick with his huge belly and relied on Dave to help him bounce himself up and down.

Biting his lip, Alex moaned, “feels so good…”

The little boy’s middle practically bounced as he was fucked, and Alex gasped sharply as the angle changed. His prostate was rubbed against now and the boy leaned back, knowing that that would press the cock against that spot even firmer.

Another man wandered over and smiled down at the two fucking. He ran a hand through Alex’s hair before moving his attention to the boy’s nipples. Alex jumped in surprise and both of his little buds were pinched before small circles were made around them, tickling. His breast milk beaded up on his nipples, making the man's fingers slick. 

Alex began to shake, one hand on his belly and his babies restless.

“What a pretty kid,” the other man cooed as he abused the little boy’s nipples, stretching them away from the child’s chest, causing a thin stream of milk to spray from his nipples.

“Yeah, and he’s still so tight, too,” Dave told him, grunting.

The seven year old tossed his head back and shuddered. He was so close to cumming. He slammed his hips down as well as he could with his heavy stomach, practically crying at the pleasure inside of him.

The other man twisted Alex’s nipples and the boy was gone, cumming hard.

Dave helped Alex off of him and stood next to the bed, taking his cock in hand and pulling. He came after a couple of tugs and shot himself onto Alex’s taut belly, covering the boy with white streaks of cum.

Alex immediately began running his fingers through it, still panting. He took lifted his small fingers to his mouth and sucked the cum from them, repeating the process until he was clean.

“Good boy,” Dave praised him with a smile.

 

* * *

 

With Morgan’s next pregnancy he was stuffed with ten babies, the other boys carrying twins, including Alex. The small troop of twelve and thirteen year olds could still move around fine, but Morgan and Alex were bedridden they were so huge.

They would have absolutely hated it except for the intense feeling if their babies moving around inside of them. They had been fucked enough while their babies kicked and shifted that they now associated it with pleasure. When their fucking woke up the babies they would always cum fast, their artificial wombs being stimulated.

Morgan and Alex now had to sleep on their sides in order to avoid being crushed under the weight of their own offspring. They lay now in their respective beds facing each other, Morgan smiling weakly at his brother. It was Birth Day and the two, even though they loved being pregnant, couldn’t wait to be able to walk around again.

Their captors had decided that the brothers were at their limit and wouldn’t increase their fertility drugs any higher. Morgan was relieved that he wouldn’t get any larger.

Alex didn’t understand that his small body wouldn’t be able to handle any more and pouted whenever Dave would tell him that he couldn’t put more babies inside of him.

The other boys had moved on to three babies after their captors decided that they could handle more, and they appreciated the extra large bellies that they were left with.

All of the children were now completely dependent on prostate stimulation and had also become addicted to being pregnant. The men that fucked them hadn’t expected that and a couple of them were disappointed; they had loved raping the boys and didn’t find it quite as fun to fuck them now that they were willing.

Dave Morgan that the facility was pleased with them all and they were even given a TV as a reward.

The boys were all thrilled, but the TV ended up only playing porn starring heavily pregnant woman, as well as the recorded footage of the boys being fucked themselves. It was embarrassing for a while but soon the boys were licking their lips as they watched each other being fucked in high definition.

They had all accepted their new lives, some even loving it. Alex never even talked about Morgan and his parents anymore or cried.

Morgan didn’t think of them much either anymore. He lived his days waiting for Henry to visit him, being fucked pregnant the most important thing in his world aside from Alex.

“Put a baby in me, please Henry I need it, cum in my ass!” the boy cried out as he was fucked hard

“Just one baby?” laughed the man.

“Nonono! Fill me up with babies!”

Henry took pity on him and let himself orgasm, cumming deep into the boy.

As soon as Morgan felt the hot cum splash his insides he was lost, shrieking as he came.

Neither the man or the boy had any idea how many times that he had been pregnant, but Morgan was still as healthy as he was when he had gotten here. Henry knew that the boy would last until he was eighteen, but he wondered what the facility would do with him after that.

Maybe he could request that he take the boy. He wouldn’t be able to breed him any longer, but he had come to love fucking Morgan to the point that he had almost gotten attached.

Henry would love to keep the boy at home, filling his ass with water in order to make him look pregnant.

The boy would be ruined for anything else anyway, the only thing he could possibly be after this ordeal would be someone’s live-in slut. Morgan’s mind would be a little broken (it already was to an extent) and he would need constant care and orgasms like he was used to now.

Henry would pitch the idea tomorrow.

 


End file.
